


Of Alaska and Loose Threads (Not in That Order)

by Rad_Loser_Weenie



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Another Short Fic, Bromance, Can Be Implied Romance...if you squint, Casual Coulson, Cute, Friendship, Gen, Hanging Out, NYC - Freeform, No Real Reason, Other, Pheve?, Short, Steve/Phil Bromance, Steve/Phil Friendship, Sthil?, dedicated, gift-fic, implications of OCD, loose threads, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rad_Loser_Weenie/pseuds/Rad_Loser_Weenie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a casual day for Agent Coulson, and he chooses to spend his one day off hanging with Captain America at an arcade.<br/>"Captain, have you ever played <em>Space Invaders</em>?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Alaska and Loose Threads (Not in That Order)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ephemeral_Everlast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephemeral_Everlast/gifts).



> I do not own any recognizable places, people, events, items, or ideas. I am merely a lowly fangirl, playing with big girl toys.  
> I truly hope you all enjoy, and feel free to leave constructive criticism for me. I am always willing to learn.  
> I also would like to dedicate this one-shot to a VERY good friend of mine, Miss Luna_Rain_Glimmer. She was there for me when no one else really was, and she helped encourage me to develop into the writer I am now. If you haven't read any of her work, then I HIGHLY suggest you look her up. She is amazing!

Steve Rogers stared at the top of Agent Phil Coulson's head. The two were out at a video game arcade, one of the few retro establishments still alive and prospering in New York City. The place was called Niche for its hole in the wall location, walk down a few alleys, pass a fake dead end, and knock on the gunmetal grey door. Niche was popular, but on a very exclusive level. It was actually open for everyone, but...ugh, having so much room in his mind really was off-putting for Captain America, at times. His eyes cleared and narrowed as he realized that the current situation still has not been resolved. Steve had been sipping at a root beer when he noticed the loose string that dangled from Phil's cloud grey beanie. The agent was dressed casually, in a rare moment. The agent had wanted to be comfortable for this outing, it wasn't often that he was granted leave by Director Fury.

"Steve, have you ever played _Space Invaders_?"

Steve shook himself out of his trance and focused on Phil's words. He quirked an eyebrow, a bit amused at the irony of Phil's question."Well, I have _fought_ space invaders, but I've never played with them for fun."

Phil blinked, pausing in digging into the pockets of his black jeans for some more coins. He allowed the response to sink in and he was doubled over in laughter, soon enough. His laughter made Steve toss in some chuckles, the agent was usually so serious, that seeing him so mirthful caused Steve to smile. It was good to see that even the serious Agent Phil Coulson could laugh about something that almost caused his death and the destruction of the world.

"Captain, I do believe you have just served me."

Phil was about to stand tall and extend his hand for a shake when the Captain in question quickly gripped his head and Phil felt a light tug and a brief plucking sensation before hearing Steve grunt in what seemed to be satisfaction.

" _Finally _! God, that was bugging me worse than Alaska!"__

__Phil was all kinds of confused, now. Alaska? What did that have to do with whatever Steve just did?_ _

__He stood up in time to see Steve inspecting a thread that had to have come from his beanie. It was the same shade. "Did you just...pluck that thing off my head?"_ _

__Steve blushed a bit, smiling sheepishly as he realized it probably wasn't the smoothest thing he could've done."Sorry, sorry. I have this...thing about loose threads and dangling pieces. It reminds me of Alaska being attached to Canada and yet still being part of America...I guess I might have a bit of a mental issue."_ _

__Steve was laughing nervously as he felt Phil's incredulous stare, he could sense the raised eyebrows even without seeing the agent's face._ _

__He almost didn't mind the snickers he could hear, but then Phil gently clasped the taller man's broad shoulder and smiled up at him.  
"Thanks, Captain. I do kind of have a thing about loose thread, too...not for the same reasons, but I sort of understand how you feel."_ _

__Steve smiled shyly and nodded."No problem, Coulson."_ _

__Phil nodded and then dragged the Captain over to the machine he had been playing at, explaining the rules and the controls a bit, since it seems Steve understood the very basics. They spent all afternoon and twenty-five dollars worth of quarters in Niche, and Steve had never felt happier that Coulson had survived that day on the Helicarrier, and he was able to give him those signed cards... _each and every one_._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I'd like to thank Luna_Rain_Glimmer for always being such a wonderful friend and for always knowing JUST what to say. I love ya, sweetheart.  
> *Quick edit!: The lovely Luna_Rain_Glimmer saves the day, again! She pointed out that it was clumped, so I plan to fix that!


End file.
